parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of the Princess and the Frog part 8
at the Labouf Mansion a ball is starting the gummi bears help themselves to punch Tummi this place is so wealthy its got a ball punch anything you name Cubbi i ll say and everyone is wearing some cool costumes Naveen ah Senator Johnson hey Jimmy Zummi so were Prince Naveen the girls are really crazy about you Gruffi i hope you are leavin some of beignets so you can stitch one and they have a ball they dance and Tiana is dressed like a princess while Sunni pets Stella Charlotte oh you poor dear oh Prince Naveen we will be right back sugar Tiana i got a dress for you Charlotte oh Tiana honey did you see the way he danced with me Gruffi thats real romantic Charlotte a marraige proposal cant be far behind thank you envening star you know i was taught to think what on wishing on stars were for Tiana babies and crazy people Tummi i beg to differ Tiana wishing on stars will make your dreams come true Charlotte look at you arent you just as pretty as a magnolia in may seems like only yesterday we were both little girls dreaming our fairy tale dreams and tonight theyre finally coming true well back into the fray wish me luck Cubbi good luck Charlotte Charlotte oh Naveen almost there people would come here from everywhere i was almost there i can not believe im doing this please please please meanwhile Tiana and the Gummi Bears are upstairs in her room looking at the wishing star suddenly they see a frog Zummi a frog is in your room Tiana Tiana so what now i recon you want a kiss Naveen kissing would be nice yes Cubbi ah you talk and Tiana screams Naveen im sorry im sorry im sorry i did not mean to scare you i wait no no no wait wait hold on you know youre a very strong arm princess ok please put the monkey down Tiana stay back or i ll i ll please please please Naveen ah oh well allow me to interdouce myself im Prince Naveen of Maldonia Tummi youre a prince Tiana but i didnt wish for any Sunni hold on just a minute frog if youre the prince then whowas that guy downstairs in the ballroom Naveen all i know is one minute im a prince charming and handsome cutting a rug and the next thing i know i am tripping over these Tummi gosh thats terrible who did that to you Naveen some witchdoctor did Zummi a witch doctor Tiana i know this story Naveen Di Frogie Prutto Tiana the frog prince Naveen yes yes yes my mother had servents read this to me every night yes yes this is exactly the answer you must kiss me Tiana excuse me Tummi kiss you Naveen you will enjoy it i guarantee all women enjoy the kiss of Prince Naveen come we pucker but she hits him with the book Naveen thats new Tiana look im sorry i d really like to help you but i just do not kiss frogs Naveen wait a second but on the balcony you ask me Tiana i didnt expect you to answer Naveen oh but you must kiss me look besides being unbelievably handsome i also happen to come from a fabulously wealthy family surely i can offer you some type of reward or a wish i can grant perhaps Tiana yes Naveen just one kiss Tiana just one Naveen unless you beg for more ok Tiana you can do this just a little kiss just a little kiss ok she smooches him but the spell does not break instead she changes into a frog as well Tummi ah Tiana where did you go Naveen you dont look there much different Tiana but how did you get way up there and how did i get way down here all in this she looks in the mirror seeing that she is a frog too and screams Zummi oh dear that didnt break the spell it turned Tiana into a frog also Naveen easy princess do not panic Tiana what did you do to me im green and im slimy Naveen that is not slime Tiana what Naveen youre secreting mucus Cubbi mucus eww Category:The Princess and the Frog Movie Spoofs